Your eyes
by Chaineddown17
Summary: Just one look in your eyes and i melt. But I can't feel this can I? My First LWD fic. Dasey


This is my first fic. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going. Thanks for reading.

Casey's POV

"Casey wake up or you're going to be late for school" my mom yells up the stairs at me.

I groan and roll over to look at my clock. Oh my gosh! It is 7:45 and I have to be at school by 8:00 or I will be tardy. Crap. I jump up and run to take the quickest shower of my life. I run down the stairs and right out the door. It is good that school is not that far away or I never would have made it on time. I walked through the door at 7:59 and ran to first period. As soon as I walked through the door the bell rings. 'I made it. Thank goodness'

I walk over and take me normal seat beside Emily. Emily just looks at me asking why I am so late. I whisper so the teacher couldn't hear "My alarm didn't go off." She nods and goes back to listening to the teacher. As soon as the bell rang for second period I was one of the first out of the room as always. I don't like to be late. And this morning was enough lateness for one day.

As soon as I walked out of the room someone threw their arm over my shoulder. I turn my head to look at who it is and seen none other than my dear stepbrother Derek. I just look at him waiting to see what he wants. When he doesn't say anything I break the silence.

"What do you want Derek? I'm not really in the mood to be told about my flaws right now so if you don't mind go away."

He just looks at me a little taken aback and walks away never saying a word. 'That was weird. I wonder what he is up to.'

The rest of the day at school every time I saw Derek he would walk away without even acknowledging me. 'What is going on?'

As I am walking to the bus after the last bell, Emily and I are talking about our day. I of course being the klutz I am slip on nothing at all and almost fall. As soon as I begin to fall though I feel someone catch me around the waist. I ignored the tingling sensation I got in my stomach as soon as I felt the persons skin on mine. After I regain my balance I turn to see that Derek is the one who caught me. He smirks at me and walks away without a word. 'Okay that was just weird. Whey did I feel like that when he caught me? Was Derek just nice to me? That doesn't happen like ever. I need to figure out what is going on. He still hasn't said anything to me.' On the bus ride home I tried to focus on the conversation Emily and I were having but I couldn't think of anything except the strange was my annoying step brother is acting.

When we get to our stop Derek, Emily, and myself walk of the bus. I say goodbye to Emily and turn to see Derek looking at me. As soon as he notices me looking back he turns and walks in the house. 'What the heck?'

I follow him in the house and seconds after I shut the front door I hear his bedroom door slam shut. I walk upstairs to my room to start my homework before I have to go down to dinner.

Derek's POV

'What is my problem? Why am I acting like this?' I know that I am yelling at myself but I never do stuff like this. I never let my emotion show and especially not toward Casey. I am always the biggest pain I can be but today I just can't do it. 'Maybe because last night I realized that I don't actually hate her. Actually I feel quite the opposite. I have a crush on my step sister.'

That is why I broke up with Kendra for real today. That also explains why I keep doing weird things around her like today when I saw her coming out of her period class and I just got the urge to put my arm around her shoulder so I did. She looked at me like I am nuts and finally asked what I want and told me to go away. So I just looked at her and walked away. 'I really hope I didn't look hurt by her outburst towards me.' That also explains why when she almost fell walking to the bus today I was right there to catch her. As soon as I made contact with her I actually shivered. I never shiver when I touch a girl. All I could do was smirk at her and force myself to walk away. It also explains why I was staring at her when we got off the bus. I just looked at her and couldn't look away till I saw her staring back at me.

So last night was the start of these feelings. I was talking to Kendra on the phone Casey walked past and gave me a really pissy look. I wanted to tick her off so I hung up with Kendra and picked a fight.

"_Hey Spacey. What's wrong? You seem extra bitchy this afternoon," I said with a smirk that most girls melt at._

_She just glared at me and turned to walk up the stairs. Of course I followed. I am not going to pass on the opportunity to annoy her. It's just to fun. When she gets to the top of the stairs she turns to look at me. All of a sudden she is yelling about how much of a jerk I am. As I watch her yell my eyes are drawn to hers. I block her out and all I can think about are those beautiful blue eyes looking at me with such fire in them._

_When she stops yelling I realize I need to leave before I do or say something stupid. I walk away from her and into my bedroom. 'Why did I do that? And why did I get that weird feeling as I looked at her? What the hell is my problem? I can't like Casey can I?'_

_That's when I realized it. I like Casey McDonald. I like my step sister. This can't be happening. _

About two hours after I got home from school I hear Nora yelling up the stairs for me to come down to dinner. 'Alright Derek just be normal. Don't look in her eyes and you should be fine.' I composed myself before I went down to supper were I would have to sit across from the girl who I have a thing for. The worst part is I can never tell her because she could never feel the same way and even if she did we couldn't be together. I mean we are step siblings. 'Crap this is going to blow.'


End file.
